Futuristic Lovers
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (Riren/AU) Levi es un científico del CERN, cuya vida amorosa tiene más ceros que el código binario. Un día, descubre cómo abrir una brecha en el tiempo-espacio demostrando así su teoría de los universos paralelos, trayendo como muestra a un extraño muchachito en cuyo mundo dice vivir asediado por titanes. ¿Qué pasará con éste hombre de ciencia y su amigo de otro mundo? (Re-editado)


**_Notas:_**_ Debía este fic hace tanto tiempo :3 realmente no sabía cómo ubicar las cosas y me asustaba un poco usar terminología científica (espero no les aburra :'c). PD: FIC RE EDITADO uwu.  
_

_**Dedicado:** A la Kata Dominguez, con mucho tiempo de retraso uwú y con más amor que el tiempo que tardé en escribirlo.  
_

_**Agradecimientos**: A la Pau, por todo. Tú sabes :)_

_**Adverten****cia:** Ninguna malosa, quizás un el pequeño cruce entre éste mundo y el de SNK. Ligeras diferencias entre los personajes situados en el presente y los personajes del universo Titán.  
_

* * *

**FUTURISTIC LOVER**

**_1: Fall from another world. _**

Él lo sabía, Rivaille era plenamente consciente de ello: era raro y diferente.

Es como si así hubiese nacido, con esa predisposición y designio de ser alguien completa y totalmente opuesto a los demás. Desde siempre, la gente le parecía extraña y su trato resultaba aterradoramente frío incluso cuando aún era solo un infante, persiguiéndole en la revoltosa adolescencia y continuando aún en su adultez. Ese manojo de emociones llamado "humanos" le perturbaba.

Le asustaban.

Nunca se había interesado en una pareja, o eso quería creer. Cuando un humano pasa mucho tiempo solo y sintiéndose diferente, empieza a desplazar su amor a otras cosas. Entonces, su amor era la física. Nada de tarjetas rosas, él no necesitaba otra cosa más que sus cálculos complejos y teorías sobre el espacio-tiempo. Él sabía dos cosas:

1: El tiempo no es sino una ley física más de tantas otras que rigen al mundo.  
2: Por lo mismo, podían existir otros mundos atados a otras leyes físicas…

…Y él lo demostraría.

Seguramente, había un universo paralelo. Seguramente, existían otras personas y quizás, con suerte, alguna compartiría su modo de pensar. Quizás, sólo quizás, encontraría ese lugar en el que no sería sino uno más.

Y tal vez, ya no se sentiría tan solo y diferente.

**_-x-_**

El equipo de investigaciones sufriría de una crisis de ansiedad en unos minutos. No era para menos, sería algo más grande que un paso para la historia de la humanidad: _Un corte en el espacio-tiempo_, eso producirían. Comprobarían la teoría de la existencia de múltiples universos, y quién sabe, quizás uno con humanos.

Rivaille repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza las fórmulas exactas mientras caminaba por los amplios pasillos de baldosa impecablemente blanca del CERN. Las luces rojizas a los lados le indicaban el camino a seguir, llegando a uno de los enormes ascensores que lo llevarían a la sala del Colisionador de Hadrones, un gigantesco y colosal aparatejo construido por los mejores físicos cuánticos a 100 metros bajo el suelo. Un lugar seguro, donde llevaría a cabo el más grande de sus experimentos y quizás, lo que significaría un hito histórico para la humanidad. Le había costado tanto, tanto, tanto que le permitieran jugar con el Colisionador de Hadrones que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Pensó en las cosas que le molestaban mientras el ascensor bajaba indicando en números rojos la cantidad de metros descendida. Pensó, por ejemplo, en lo molesto que resultaba pasar cada fiesta en completa soledad, sintiendo cómo el mundo parecía confabular en su contra para recordarle que todos en este planeta tienen a alguien y él, él siempre sería diferente.

De nuevo, él era diferente. Mientras otros enamoraban, él estudiaba física cuántica. Otros se pasaban la tarde entera en una tarjeta de amor, él hacía cálculos que le tomaban hojas y hojas de trabajo. El mundo entero buscaba regalos para Navidad, San Valentín o cumpleaños de parejas, él se debatía entre una tableta nueva o una computadora multifuncional. Su amor entonces, era la física, los cálculos extensos y sólo se desvelaría por una fórmula inconclusa.

Llegó. Las puertas electrónicas respondieron a sus pasos corriéndose hacia un lado, dejando que se enfrentara a la enorme sala central, donde los demás miembros del equipo, profesionales con un coeficiente elevado traídos de todas partes del mundo, corrían de un lado a otro.

-¿Están listos todos los estudios? – preguntó un hombre rubio de gran altura y tranquilos ojos azules que no acompañaban para nada al nerviosismo de éste. Apoyado sobre su mesón, con la bata blanca propia de los científicos del CERN, tanteó los resultados en las pizarras celestinas y vidriosas escritas con crayón blanco.

Los físicos de partículas reunían datos en sus distintos dispositivos. Computadoras de gran tamaño, tabletas, incluso celulares parecían sincronizados en pos de evitar cualquier error de cálculos. Un error no estaba permitido.

-Dr. Rivaille.-Llamó Smith-,tiempo necesario para que el colisionador de hadrones esté listo.

-Estará listo a las veintidós horas con 6 minutos y 4 segundos.

-Hanji, posición del portal.

- Laboratorio Europeo de Física de Partículas Elementales, zona fronteriza entre Suiza y Francia, centro de la sala de física cuántica a cien metros bajo la tierra, en un punto cuyo radio es de veinte metros para evitar radiación.

-Excelente. – El Dr. Smith esperó, faltaba menos de un minuto. Los últimos cálculos y previsiones se anotaron. – Todos, lentes de protección, 45 segundos para la colisión.

En medio del stress colectivo, el Dr. Smith oprimió uno de los botones en el comando central. La cuenta regresiva inició junto a una alarma roja que parpadeaba con cada segundo. Los números descendían contrarios al nerviosismo de los demás científicos.

El colisionador de hadrones tomaba posición, apuntando a un punto ficticio en el centro del salón: la plataforma principal que constaba de algo parecido a una esfera de vidrio reforzado, todo en pos de evitar el escape de la partícula más pequeña y asegurar una correcta conducción de energía.

-Entramos en contacto con el universo identificado como "L-241" -comenzó el Dr. Smith.- Tenemos al objeto de estudio en el lugar justo, momento correcto. Disparamos el rayo antimateria provocando una brecha espacio tiempo similar a un agujero de gusano en cinco… cuatro…

El sudor frío resbalaba por la frente de Levi. Hanji quizo reírse, pero si había algo que le entusiasmaba más que molestar a su compañero eso era el suspenso y la física.

-Tres…

_(Quiero creer…)_

El rayo celestino se concentró en la punta del colisionador, así como en los ojos de Levi. Éste elevó las cejas como única expresión de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-Dos…

_(Quiero intentar creer…)_

La plataforma estaba lista para recibir al humano que se encontrara en el mismo lugar que ellos en ese momento, pero en diferente universo.

-Uno…

_(Que quizás los milagros existen…)_

-¡Cero!

Presionando un botón, el haz de luz envuelto en una serie de rayos rápidos pareció realizar un corte luminoso en el aire, una brecha apoyada en la nada misma por encima de la plataforma. Poco a poco, parecía tomar forma en medio del humo. Los ventiladores dispersaban suavemente la humareda facilitándoles la visión. Ya podían discriminar su sombra.

Ahí lo tenían, frente a ellos; claramente confundido y asustado, un niño castaño con enormes ojos verdes y de no más de quince años en algo que parecía un traje militar, portando un extrañísimo aparato a cada lado de la cadera.

-¡Esta vivo! – Gritó Hanji como si se tratara de Frankestein mientras la materia en el cuerpo de ese chico proveniente de otro mundo terminaba de acomodarse como era debido-. ¡Esto es increíble! ¡El Bosón de Higgs no es nada comparado con esto!

El niño se incorporó dentro de la burbuja de vidrio, mirando curioso a los lados. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar el vidrio frente a él, y ni bien cayó en cuenta de que era observado, retrajo ambas manos por encima del cuerpo, como si intentase esconder alguna desnudez de su cuerpo o resguardarse de un depredador. Sin embargo, más que su miedo, podía la confusión.

-Parece asustado…- reconoció Smith.- Levi, ¿por qué no vas a saludarle y tranquilizarlo?

-¿En qué momento me convertí en su niñera?

-¿De quién es el experimento, Dr. Rivaille? Ya conoces las reglas: tú lo traes de otra dimensión, tú lo cuidas.

Mientras ambos hombres discutían sin dejar sus posiciones, Hanji Zoe se veía más preocupada por el estado del chico. Tanto ella como la Dra. Ral bajaron a la plataforma principal para acercarse.

-Vaya… de verdad se ve asustado…- murmuró Petra Ral, llevando una mano contra el frío cristal. El niño detrás de éste le miraba con gran atención, como si ella fuese capaz de depredarlo. Petra entendió, era la científica con mayor instinto maternal en el equipo. Sonrió cálida y carismáticamente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.- Tranquilo, no te lastimaré.

Hizo un breve movimiento con la mano y la burbuja que contenía a ese chico de otra dimensión se abrió como un trébol, dejándole sobre la plataforma. Hanji se acercaba a él con un aparato similar a un auricular, pero ni bien él la tuvo cerca descubrieron de mala forma que eso a ambos lados de su cadera era algo para portar filosas cuchillas de pelea.

-¡Woah! ¡Calma! – murmuró detrás del cruce que éste chico formaba sosteniendo las cuchillas en forma de X.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – cansado de esperar, Levi bajó a la plataforma junto a Irvin.

El niño le miró. De repente, había bajado la guardia por completo. Si bien miraba a Irvin como si le respetara, los ojos que tenía para Rivaille eran diferentes. Guardó las cuchillas de nuevo en su lugar.

-Vaya, parece respetarte Levi. – decía Hanji Zoe dejando el auricular en las manos de Levi. Éste se acercaba para comunicarse, acomodando dicho aparatejo en la oreja derecha del chico.

-¿Puedes entenderme? – Preguntó adaptando el aparato. El niño parecía entender algo, le delataba la mirada sorprendida.- Esto es un traductor múltiple. Detecta el idioma que tienes guardado en el lóbulo temporal y en tu caso, veo que es una mezcla de todos los conocidos. Ahora, yo te hablo en francés y este mismo aparato guardará el idioma en tu cerebro. En unos minutos no necesitarás más de él. ¿Me entiendes?

Asintió.

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? – propuso Levi.

El castaño le miró de la cabeza a los pies, procesando la pregunta, como si le costase un mundo pronunciarla.

-Eren…- susurró el chico con un extraño acento.- Eren… Jaeger…

Feliz al ver que su interesante invento funcionaba, Levi continuó.

-Este es el planeta tierra. Estamos en el año 2014 en el Laboratorio Europeo de Física de Partículas Elementales también llamado CERN. Nos encontramos en Suiza, a cien metros bajo tierra y…

-¿Suiza? – Eren apenas pronunció esas palabras.- Pero… Suiza…

-¿En tu mundo no existe un lugar así?

-Sí… si hay…- tragó en seco.- Bueno… hubo…

Se veía por demás confundido. Confundido, asustado y sin embargo, decidido a lidiar con lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

El colisionador de Hadrones retornó a su posición inicial provocando ligeros movimientos en el suelo, lo que hizo que Eren reaccionara corriendo hacia el pasillo y siguiendo por éste al ascensor. Para él, ese temblor no representaba ni de lejos a un aparato gigante capaz de abrir una brecha espacio-tiempo y traerlo de su mundo. Ese temblor, representaba algo completamente diferente. Aquello para lo que había sido entrenado en su mundo, aquello a lo que él más le temía y se veía forzado a enfrentar a diario.

-¡Eren! – Levi intentaba en vano ir tras él. Ese chiquillo tenía habilidades físicas que fácilmente dejaban muy por detrás a los mejores equipos militares.

-¡Un titán! – Gritaba llegando a las compuertas metálicas del elevador, usando ambas manos para separarlas dejando a la vista el largo túnel vertical. No es como si necesitase mucha fuerza, de todos modos el sistema llevaba buen rato fallando y las puertas cederían con relativa facilidad-. ¡Yo te protegeré, _Heichou_!

-¡Oye! –Levi había logrado alcanzarlo, sujetándole por la cintura y enfrentando con la mirada el túnel vertical, con los 100 metros por encima de su cabeza y la caída luminosa por debajo-. ¡Eso es peligroso!

Antes de que pudiese jalarle hacia atrás, algo con mayor fuerza arrancó a ambos del suelo, dejando detrás de sí una cortina blanquecina. Cuando lo notó. Levi estaba volando sujeto a la cintura de Eren, quien hábilmente ascendía por el túnel usando ese extraño artefacto mientras el ascensor por debajo de ellos parecía no tardar en alcanzarles. Si lo hacía, los empujaría contra el techo y morirían. No necesitada de mucha ciencia saberlo y Levi era plenamente consciente de ello.

-¡Eren! ¡El ascensor! – gritó ascendiendo por la espalda del niño hasta envolverle el cuello con los brazos.

Llegando al primer piso y destrozando la puerta, Eren sacó su cuerpo y el de Levi justo a tiempo. El ascensor llegó después de ellos.

-Estuvo cerca…- suspiró el hombre en bata blanca, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche al niño.

Sin embargo cualquier acción hubiese estado de más. Eren no podía incorporarse. Las luces cegadoras del salón central junto a la mirilla láser de cientos de guardias que señalaban con un punto rojo los órganos vitales de Eren bastaron para hacerle entender que había hecho algo muy malo. De nuevo, llevó las manos hacia el mango de las cuchillas. Temblaba.

-Eren… cálmate… no hagas nada…-pidió Levi acercándose a él.

Y entonces, algo en esos ojos verdes le calaron profundo en el alma.  
Le revelaron algo.  
Entendió.

-No lo asusten.- Pidió en voz alta, acercándose al niño y posando una mano sobre la diestra de éste, haciendo que los demás guardias bajaran las armas.- Él no es agresivo. Él está asustado. -¿Cómo lo explicaría? "Logramos traerlo de otra realidad y le asusta nuestro mundo" no parecía un argumento convincente para personas que no entendían las ciencias al nivel que él lo hacía.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no lo es, Dr. Rivaille? – preguntó el líder de la división de seguridad.

-Él… está probando solamente el nuevo diseño antigravedad que nos enviaron los de la NASA para mejorarlo, y como pueden ver, funciona a la perfección.

El tono serio en la voz de Levi no dejó duda alguna entre los demás. Finalmente, los guardias se replegaron.

-Quítate eso, Eren.- pidió el hombre con fría amabilidad. Sin embargo, al enfrentar de nuevo los ojos de ese chico con la mirada baja y llena de tristeza, se preguntó si acaso Eren estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba. Nadie le había preguntado si quería estar en este mundo, quizás abismalmente distinto al suyo. Lo supo: Eren se sentía…

**_Diferente y solo…_**

-Eren… - llamó de nuevo. El pesado equipo cayó a ambos lados del chico, dejando un estruendo que resonaba por todo el salón. Ya nadie le prestaba atención alguna, por lo que no le importó encogerse en el suelo, abrazar sus rodillas y esconder el rostro en ellas. De nuevo, temblaba.

Levi lo sabía… ese chiquillo era alguien que aún no había crecido. En su mundo, había sido obligado a portarse como un adulto sin serlo, asumiendo quizás una fuerte responsabilidad. Y ahora, en este mundo extraño y diametralmente distinto, él no tenía nada, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

A unos metros bajo tierra, ascendiendo por el segundo elevador, el equipo de investigaciones rezaba porque Eren siguiese vivo. Al llegar a superficie, sintieron un gran alivio seguido de una fuerte impresión.

Aquel hombre de ciencia que creyeron nulo en emociones, se arrodillaba al lado de Eren para pasar los dedos por el cabello del chico.

-Tranquilo…- susurraba calmadamente.- Yo también, a veces le temo a este mundo. No estás solo. Yo me haré cargo de ti. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Eren apenas asintió, mirándole y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí… -gimoteó intentando entender a cabalidad lo que sucedía. Estaba en una dimensión diferente, con leyes diferentes y una vida diferente. Como si necesitara de un pellizco para despertar, se mordió el dorso de la mano con fuerza inusitada. Nada.

No estaba soñando.

-Oye, no hagas eso.- le reclamó Levi, apartándole la mano y revisando.- ¿Es costumbre en tu mundo morderse como un animal?

-Pero…

-Sin peros. – Suspiró molesto.- Ya es tarde, supongo que estarás cansado y eso te lleva a hacer tonterías.

-Llévalo a tu casa, Levi.- El Dr. Smith aparecía seguido de su séquito de científicos. La Dra. Zoe no tardó en lanzarse a recoger el equipo que Eren dejara en el piso. Seguramente, lo desarmaría para ver cómo funcionaba.- Estoy seguro de que querrás preguntarle algunas cosas, además de que parece tenerte más confianza que al resto de nosotros.

-¡Wow! ¡Mira esto, Irvin! ¡Es tecnología! ¡Verdadera tecnología! – decía blandiendo el equipo de un lado a otro como si no pesara nada.

-Bien, resígnate a perder ese juguete. La loca de Hanji seguramente lo destripará. – Eren sonrió suavemente ante el comentario de Levi. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo pensaba… que el tú de mi mundo… en realidad sería así como eres si no existieran los titanes…

-¿Titanes? Hace un rato mencionaste algo como eso.

Eren iba a contarle, mas un largo bostezo delató su cansancio. Levi optó por dejar las preguntas para después y tomar al niño hacia el aparcamiento del CERN. Ya le contaría de su mundo y sobre ese otro Levi en él.

No lo sabía, pero esa vida de estoicismo y perfecta filofobia, terminaría. Eren le enseñaría algo que los números y las fórmulas no pueden contener.

* * *

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1_

**_Capítulo 2:_ _Infect me with your love. _**

_En este mundo aparentemente tranquilo, Eren le cuenta al Dr. Rivaille sobre su mundo y sobre el Levi que conoce en ese. ¿Por qué parece cambiar cuando lo hace? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo entre ellos dos? Por otro lado, el Dr. Rivaille no puede sino sentirse maravillado y atraído por el carisma y la torpe inocencia de ese chiquillo. Mientras tanto, en el mundo de los titanes, Rivaille intenta de una forma desesperada el recuperar a Eren, recordando algunas cosas, arrepintiéndose por sus propias decisiones que podrían separarle de Eren para siempre. ¿Acaso lo mejor es dejar que Eren sea feliz en este mundo, lejos de todo el dolor del otro? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el límite del "yo" en el amor?_

* * *

_Phew... me costó un buen rato de investigaciones el ser capaz de situar adecuadamente este fic uwu sé que el primer capítulo resulta algo pesado y aburrido, ¡pero no se preocupen! Vienen capítulos de rosado amor :3 y protones~ _

_Y sí, en esta semana subo nuevo capítulo del Lotus in bloom :3 (agradezcamos a la Pau que me azotó psicológicamente para no dejarme vencer uwú)  
_

_**La leyenda dice que si dejas un lindo review, mágicamente... un portal tiempo-espacio se abrirá trayéndote algo de otro mundo D:  
Pd: no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda aparecer... *huye* **_

_Pregunta: ¿Sabes a qué canción le pertenece el título de este fic y sus capítulos? :3 _


End file.
